


And So It Was

by Cryptic_Fox



Series: Life, Poetry and Discovery [14]
Category: Original Work
Genre: A Story, Careful Who You Choose To Love, Developing Relationship, F/M, It's the ones you love - that'll hurt you, Just because you love them - doesn't make them the ONE, Not everyone is as they seem, Poetry, Relationship Issues, Some People Are Just Toxic, They were good for a season but now it's time to let them go, Things aren't always as they seem, Unhealthy Relationships
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-12-21
Updated: 2012-12-21
Packaged: 2019-11-04 11:42:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 370
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17897768
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cryptic_Fox/pseuds/Cryptic_Fox





	1. The Turning

I ran into you one day,

we made a connection at first sight.

 

I thought it was crazy,

but you made it feel so right.

 

I tried to push you away,

yet you held me tight.

 

I felt I would cry,

then you said,

that it would all be alright.

 

We became friends,

hung out in the afternoon's.

 

We had so much in common,

even despite,

being polar opposites. 

 

The thought of us together,

made me feel like everything fit.

 

_And So It Was,_

_that this became,_

**_the turning point of my life._ **


	2. Point Of

It all seemed so perfect,

I guess I was blind.

 

This love,

I held so close.

No longer exists in my mind.

 

I thought,

it would be forever.

 

I thought,

we'd become close.

 

I guess,

I didn't know you,

as much as I had hoped.

 

You betrayed this love and trust,

you fed me to the wolves.

 

If you decide,

to come running back.

 

I'll have to hold my ground,

and let you know, 

I'm not a fool anymore,

not even for you.

 

_And So It Was,_

_that this became,_

**_the turning point of my life._ **


	3. My Life

The days have gone by,

and you've come back to me.

 

You say,

it was a mistake,

and that you were wrong.

 

You say that you're sorry,

that you'll never hurt me again.

 

_What can I say?_

Other than,

you broke my heart,

you kicked love out the door,

you decided,

I wasn't worth your time anymore.

 

Now that I've moved past you,

you try to stop my leaving,

by sticking your foot in the door.

 

Get it through your head,

_**I told you it was over!** _

 

_Why do you torment me?_

_With this pain I can't endure?_

 

You fall on your knee's,

begging me please.

 

My heart,

it aches.

 

Your sweet words,

are like burns.

 

Your touch,

leaves a scar.

 

The memory of you,

drives me insane.

 

_How can I believe your intentions?_

_How can I trust those words?_

_After all the hurt you put me through?_

 

You ask,

if I hate you.

 

I reply,

"No"

 

I could Never hate you, 

but I'll never trust you again.

 

_And So It Was,_

_that this became,_

**_the turning point of my life._ **


End file.
